


Price of Survival

by Krubera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Bruises, Captivity, Love interest forced to watch partner's rape, M/M, Manhandling, Rape, Rapist Aroused By Victim Fighting Back, Victim's Loved One(s) Take Revenge, belly bulge, face down ass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krubera/pseuds/Krubera
Summary: Shiro won in the arena, but he wasn’t supposed to live. Sendak had bet on him to lose the final match and he hates losing.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Price of Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



The sentry had just barely stepped into Shiro’s cell, tray of purply goo that was to be his meal clutched in the crook of its arms, when a vast dark shadow suddenly appeared and grabbed the sentry by its long neck. 

Shiro watched, wide-eyed, as the shadow sent the sentry flying across the hall. It smashed into dozens of pieces, bolts and nuts bouncing onto the metal floor before one plopped into his ruined bowl of tasteless sludge. 

“Champion,” spat the newcomer. 

Shiro tensed, recognizing the voice as belonging to Emperor Zarkon’s top general. He remained where he was, putting on a brave facade despite hunger and fatigue making his pretense difficult to maintain. 

“Sendak,” Shiro said. “Why are you here? I was promised that meal!”

He licked his lips, hoping he hadn’t pressed his luck. The gladiator battles had been grueling tonight, and after washing off the blood and sinew of his fallen victims—faces of prisoners such as himself, scientists and explorers who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time—Shiro just wanted to eat and erase the entire memory from his mind. 

Sendak growled at Shiro, his one eye narrowing. His cybernetic eye glowed. “You dare make a mockery of me in the arena tonight?” 

“What?” 

That earned him a slap across the face. The blow came hard and heavy, and Shiro thought he heard something smash like a tiny vial, but he must have been hearing things. 

Rage spiked inside Shiro, but he bit back the desire to pummel his enemy. 

“How did I—”

“Shut up!” Sendak hissed. Huge claws wrapped around Shiro’s neck as Sendak lowered himself to whisper in his ears. “You weren’t supposed to survive tonight! You have any idea how much money I wagered on the Zygodactyl Netherlich ending your life in the final round?” 

Shiro chuckled. Oh yeah, he forgot. Win against the scientists. Die by Haggar’s newest quintessence monstrosity. That seemed to be the newest hobby the Galra had developed a taste for. Unlucky for them, Shiro wasn’t ready to die. If he had to go through every vicious fight, forced to kill innocent people such as himself in the arena, he was going to prove his might against the most brutal hellbeasts the witch would throw at him. 

“You Galra bet on that?” Shiro leered. “Guess you’re more like humans than I gave you credit for.” 

Sendak’s nostrils flared. “Don’t ever compare us to your puny primitive species!” He inched his face even closer, then halted. “You bathed. I can get a good smell of your…true essence...” 

“You…?” Shiro wasn’t sure if he should crack a joke over that or not, suddenly keenly aware just how close they were.

The look Sendak gave Shiro was one that killed all humor from his mind. He shifted, hoping Sendak would remove his grip from his neck and leave. He’ll starve the rest of the night if that was to be his punishment. He didn’t care. As long as that meant Sendak left him alone. The sudden close attention, the way Sendak studied him, his one eyelid heavy-lidded while the other glowed as if meticulously scanning every detail of Shiro, made him shiver want to get as far away as he could.

Sendak still held Shiro in place with one hand, keeping him in place. He raised his robotic arm, morphing it briefly like a claw, then slashed at Shiro’s prisoner body suit in one fluid motion. 

“Hey!—” Shiro gasped, looking down as his clothes, already skin-tight, gave away, revealing his naked body from his chest down, cock on full display. 

Blushing beet-red down to the roots of his hair, Shiro looked up to see Sendak grinning and licking his lips, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“Asshole! Order them to get me another set of clothes, now!” Shiro demanded and struggled against the hand around his neck. Sendak gripped him tighter, and in a rage, Shiro raised his right hand, ready to strike, when Sendak closed over his fist. 

“They power you down after your battles, remember?” 

His voice came husky, low. That’s when Shiro noticed Sendak’s massive erection. He was enjoying Shiro’s struggles, his half-naked body pressing against his own. 

Shiro’s mind went blank. 

_No…_

Without his robotic arm functioning, pinned by Sendak who was enjoying every minute of his struggles, without even being able to get aid thanks to the damn soundproof walls of these prison cells—not that anyone would care that the prized Champion was in danger. If Galra regularly bet on him dying at any point…

Hoisting him up as though he were a doll, Sendak flipped Shiro over onto the cot, slamming him face-down. With the longest strands of his torn clothes Sendak tied up Shiro’s hands behind his back. Shiro continued to struggle against the crushing weight, even as Sendak raised his hips up, even as he felt something massive prod against his entrance. 

Shiro tried to bite back the cry, but the shock of Sendak’s sheer size was enough to cast all thought out of his mind. Sendak took his reaction as a show of weakness, and chuckling, snapped his hips, burying himself deep into Shiro in one viciously quick thrust. Stars burst before Shiro’s eyes, the wind knocked out of him. Another painful thrust, and the wounded cry was music to Sendak’s ears.

“I’ll teach you to ever humiliate me at the arena again, primitive.” 

Sendak hissed and moved into a rough rhythm, pushing Shiro hard against the metal cot. Shiro tried not to think about the meaning of the squelching sound, the sickening slap of Sendak’s thighs hitting his backside, nor the large claws drawing thin lines of blood on his chest. It took every effort not to cry out amidst the agonize pain of being ripped into two by a monstrous alien cock fucking his ass with a speed he couldn’t keep up, never stopping to give his body a moment to adjust. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes. 

“Please…easy!…you’re going to tear me…” Shiro gasped, knowing how stupid he was being. As if he could beg for mercy from the merciless General Sendak! He tried shifting in every tiny way to make this just a little less painful for himself, only for Sendak to catch on and drive himself deeper, harder, faster, knocking the wind off Shiro until all shame left him and each thrust drew out a shattering scream. 

The large hand grabbed Shiro’s head and kept it down on the cot as he rocked into him, claiming him for himself. Looking upside down, Shiro could see his belly expanding every time Sendak’s cock buried deep in him. His eyes widened, horrified—could his body take all of Sendak? What if Sendak tore him apart? 

His panicked wails and renowned struggles met with Sendak’s triumphant laugh.

“Yes. Squeal, primitive.” 

Although the risk of dying out in space had accompanied Shiro at every moment since leaving Earth, especially while he was dying of an illness, the reality of it had never hit him as hard as this moment. He didn’t want it to happen _here_ , under this very large and violent and sadistic Galra. 

Shiro wept. “Stop…Gods…just stop…” 

He felt Sendak shift as he pressed against his back, and soon his lips were next to his ear again. 

“You seem distressed by seeing your stomach fill with my cock, primitive.” 

“I…I…”

He will not say it. Nothing he had said to Sendak has been honored, and he refused to die tonight. Not like this. Not pinned under this bastard. 

“I know what you’re scared of,” Sendak purred. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as he felt Sendak’s clawed hand slowly trail down his chest down to his stomach, the tips of the claws, teasing at his sensitive skin. 

Sendak moaned next to his ear. “How many more fuckable holes can I make inside you?” 

Beads of sweat trickled down Shiro’s forehead. He wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t—

A finger plunged into his belly, deep, burying down to his knuckles. Shiro’s scream nearly choked him. The shock of it all sent him struggling against his binds as Sendak laughed darkly. To Shiro’s surprise, he managed to snap out of them. Without another thought, he gripped around Sendak’s hand, trying to pry him off his new wound, but Sendak, with a guttural groan, pumped into him in tune to his fast thrusts, and Shiro fell forward, consumed with raw pain. 

_Fucking bastard!_

Sendak dug his finger out, and Shiro felt blood trickle down his abdomen, but before he could deal with his wounded stomach, Sendak shot all five claws into him, four into his abdomen and one into his side, digging so deep that Shiro’s mind and vision went white with pure agony. 

“SENDAK!” 

Sendak laughed. “Not so sure I like the sound of my name on your filthy primitive lips, Disgraced Champion. But I do appreciate that you’re enjoying the personal attention.” 

Shiro’s mind burned on overdrive, too overcome with nothing but pure pain to think of any retort. His entrance burned raw, his abdomen and side bled out. Sendak was ripping him to shreds, unfurling him. All he could do was scream, beg for mercy, wish that death could come swiftly. 

So he has become the disgraced Champion. He had killed many on the gladiator ring to survive, killed fellow unlucky space explorers so he could live—he, a man who was already dying! And here he was, after all of his victories, reduced down to sniveling shameful mess, raped and gutted, his body degraded and destroyed. 

Through the blur of half-closed eyes he could just see, a sight he wasn’t sure was a curse or a welcoming relief, Sendak tug out his innards, with each thrust of Sendak’s cock driving more of his inside out. Shiro’s heart hammered in his chest—he was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to— 

When Sendak suddenly slammed him face-down on the cot with a drawn-out groan as he came inside him, filling his abused inside with his come. Shiro trembled under him. His entrance burned, and when Sendak finally pulled out with a squelching pop, Shiro winced. Every movement hurt. His face stung too. A large bruise had begun to form under his left eye, and he couldn’t remember how it happened. 

Shiro slid down, terrified of what he was going to find when he examined his abdomen.

But nothing was wrong. Other than a few scratches, his abdomen was fine. Still intact. 

Blinking, Shiro stared, certain something was wrong. He saw Sendak’s finger plunge into him, saw Sendak rip his innards out. 

“What…”

He looked up, dazed, meeting Sendak’s smug face. 

“A little experiment from the witch herself.” 

“I…no…no! You ripped me apart! I saw it! I felt it! I can still feel it!” 

He was so sure the wounds were there. He could still feel them. He placed his fingers around his belly, right where Sendak’s hands were. _This_ was the trick. He was bleeding out and could feel it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he broke down, crying madly in the cell. He did not care if Sendak was right in front of him. 

He didn’t see Sendak shake his head, hear his remark on how weak primitives were, nor saw him leave. Alone in his cell, half-naked and violated, he wept, trying to comprehend all that had just happened as his mind kept spinning through a downward spiral. 

__________________________

Keith watched every second, against his will, of that horrific incident. Bile rose to his mouth, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off Shiro. The rape was horrific enough. But when he reached the last portion of the video, his heart broke, seeing how small and helpless Shiro appeared, rocking back and forth as he tried to heal a wound that existed only in his mind. 

Hepta watched Keith expectedly as Keith leaned back and turned away from the small screen, looking sick. 

“That wasn’t the only time Sendak had made his acquaintances with the Champion,” Hepta said as he shut off the hologram screen, “although this is a rather old favorite of ours. The result of this was simply divine to witness. Took a while for the witch to sort him out after.” 

Keith said nothing. The image of a Shiro completely broken down was not something he would forget anytime soon. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Keith demanded, hoping Sendak had no knowledge of the bond he and Shiro shared. He suspected Haggar knew, but if Sendak also knew, in light of this revelation… 

“Because Sendak would like to continue where he had left off,” Hepta said. “We do have six primitives on our ship but not the Champion, and I know the Champion is one toy Sendak knows he will enjoy breaking most.”

Keith said nothing but glowered at Hepta. 

A cold smile spread across Hepta’s face. “He almost had him a few years ago, back when my brother Haxus served under him. I hope I get to deliver his captive back to him.” 

Hepta left, leaving Keith alone in his cell. He sat staring across the room, shaking from head to toe. The thought of Shiro suffering all that pain, hearing his screams...how must Shiro be feeling right now, knowing that Sendak, his rapist, had all of the paladins as prisoners on his ship, had _Keith_ as his prisoner. 

Keith shivered. This was a past Shiro had never spoken of, and Keith suspected he probably hadn’t remembered if Haggar had a hand in it. Maybe it was for the better. Although…given how Shiro recoiled the first time they had kissed shortly after Allura helped bring him back to life…perhaps somewhere deep down, the scars were still there. 

Keith clenched his fists.

Shiro would come rescue them, that he knew for sure. Shiro would take on Sendak. Keith trusted in Shiro’s strength. But he couldn’t let Sendak hurt Shiro. Should anything happen, should Shiro need a helping hand…

Keith would be there to protect Shiro this time, whatever it takes.


End file.
